The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for a detachable apparatus such as a head mounted display (to be referred to as an HMD hereinafter) and, more particularly, to a position adjustment mechanism therefor.
A conventional mounting mechanism of this type is comprised of a belt-like fastening means and a member having spring characteristics. An arbitrary apparatus connected to the mounting mechanism is mounted on a target portion (on which the apparatus is to be mounted) by fastening the mechanism around the target portion or pressing against a plurality of portions of the target portion.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional HMD. Reference numeral 1 denotes a display; and 2, a base on which the display is mounted. The display 1 is rotatably supported on a shaft 8 mounted on an arm portion 2a extending from the base 2 with a predetermined frictional load. The display 1 is therefore supported on the shaft 8 as a support shaft at an arbitrary rotational position. Reference numerals 3 denote press members each having spring characteristics. One end of each press member 3 is fixed to the base 2. A sponge-like pad 5 to be pressed against the temporal portion of a user is detachably mounted on the other end of each of the press members 3 through a pad mount member 3a such as a surface fastener. These press members 3 and pads 5 are symmetrical with respect to the base 2, as shown in FIG. 12.
Reference numeral 6 denotes a press member having spring characteristics and extending upward from the middle portion of the base 2. One end of the press member 6 is fixed to the base 2. A sponge-like pad 7 to be pressed against the parietal portion of the user is detachably mounted on the other end of the press member 6 through a pad mount member 6a such as a surface fastener. Reference numeral 101 denotes a sponge-like pad, which is detachably mounted on the base 2 through a mount member (not shown) like the remaining pads.
When the user wants to wear the HMD, he/she inserts his/her head portion into the mounting mechanism while spreading out the press members 3 and 6. FIG. 13 is a side view showing a state in which the HMD is mounted on the head portion. The two pads 5 press against temporal portions 50b, the pad 7 presses against a parietal portion 50c, and the pad 101 presses against a forehead portion 50a, thereby holding the display 1 at a predetermined position on the head portion.
As shown in FIG. 14A, when the user takes his/her hands off the head mounted display after holding the display with his/her hands and setting it at a position where he/she can easily see it, the skin sags (50d) due to the weight of the display 1, as shown in FIG. 14B. As a result, the display 1 rotates clockwise about the pads 5 on the temporal portions and slips down.
The user then raises the display to reset it. Since the pad 101 is pressing against the skin, the positional relationship between the skin and the pad 101 does not change when the display is simply moved upward. For this reason, at the instant when the user takes his/her hands off the display, the display returns to the previous position, and its position cannot be properly adjusted, as shown in FIG. 14B. To adjust the position of the display, the pad 101 must be moved upward with respect to the skin. To do this, the user must take his/her hands off the display at a position slightly higher than a desired position expecting the movement of the display due to the sag of the skin, or must move the display upward exceeding the expected sag of the skin and shift it downward while removing the sag of the skin. In this manner, cumbersome operation is required to adjust the position of the display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting mechanism which allows easy adjustment of the position of an apparatus after it is mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head mounted apparatus having a mounting mechanism which allows easy adjustment of the position of an apparatus after it is mounted.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting mechanism for pressing against at least two points of a target portion with at least one holding means to detachably mount an apparatus connected to the holding means on the target portion, comprising moving means for moving the apparatus in only substantially one direction relative to the target portion and/or the holding means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head mounted apparatus including a mounting mechanism for pressing against at least two points of a target portion with at least one holding means to detachably mount an apparatus connected to the holding means on the target portion, including moving means for moving the apparatus in only substantially one direction relative to the target portion and/or the holding means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head mounted apparatus having a mechanism for pressing against at least two points of a head portion with at least one holding means and press means connected to the holding means to detachably mount an apparatus connected to the holding means on the head portion, comprising an arrangement which allows main press means, of the press means, which transmits most of a weight of the apparatus to the head portion when the apparatus is worn, to move relative to the head portion.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.